


德杯颁奖仪式休息室

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 5





	德杯颁奖仪式休息室

“放开。”  
“都下定决心离开了，还做成这样一副依依不舍牵手离开的样子是要给谁看呢。”

田野冷笑一声，啪嗒关上休息室的门，室内的暖气开得有些足，背对着转过身去，顺手解了钴蓝色西装的两颗扣:“你要真在意我，就不是今天这样了。”

回想起几分钟前的舞台上，灯光绚丽，他捧着奖杯接受人们授予的荣耀；他含泪诉说这些年来与他之间的感情，他们深情拥抱，像一对依依不舍的恋人；舞台下是一片灯光的海洋，人头攒动，呐喊声，哭泣声，所有人一齐叫着一个叫“金赫奎”的名字。

那个叫金赫奎的人，是田野的爱人。

“真想在台上操你。”  
背后传来金赫奎有些低沉的嗓音。  
“那些人欢呼不就是觉得我们是一对吗？我真想告诉那些人，他们想的都是真的。”

“呵，操我？现在你这人和做出决定的时候一样，精神失常了？”

话音刚落，田野身子一轻，田野被金赫奎甩到了沙发上。田野有些惊吓得愣住，只见金赫奎压着自己的腿，修长的手指在解着他胸前的扣。  
西装被三两下褪去，金赫奎一把扯了胸前的领带，解开排扣露出瘦削但还算结实的胸膛。田野被金赫奎彻底压制住，那洁白的指尖侵犯上下身，熟络地解开了皮带。

“说吧，想被我怎样操？”  
金赫奎附在田野的耳边。  
“滚。”  
田野纤细的手臂挣着金赫奎的束缚，解开皮带之后被金赫奎一把拉下裤子露出洁白而细瘦的双腿。  
田野用腿去踢金赫奎，却被一种更为奇怪的姿势压制住，金赫奎解开自己的皮带，拉开金属质地的拉链，不由分说将那出巨大抵上田野的穴口。  
那穴口一张一合，视觉的刺激让后穴不住地向外分泌着液体，田野又羞又恼，拼命想让金赫奎离他远些:

“滚啊，金赫奎。”

“好啊，操了你就滚。”

金赫奎腰身向前一顶，硕大的肉棒便在温软的穴口里挤了进去，摆弄了几下便操出田野的几声低喘。这样的姿势让田野能够得到着力的点去蹬踢金赫奎的腰部，如此几下金赫奎被踢得恼了，便将田野翻了个身以跪趴的姿势按在身下，再将肉棒从后穴里抵入。后入的姿势让肉棒能够在穴壁的褶皱里破开地更深，律动了几下金赫奎便找到了操弄的节奏。田野开始时紧咬着牙关，迫于尊严和刚吵架完的死要面子强迫自己不发出一点声音，可金赫奎操弄三两下便磨到那处极度敏感的点。那处软肉像是带着令人颤抖的纹路，金赫奎操弄到那里，那处褶皱也紧裹着柱身，引得内壁好一阵吸吮。

金赫奎拍了下田野的屁股:“放松点，吸这么紧，就这么舍不得？”  
那白嫩的屁股轻轻一拍便是一个绯红的掌印，臀部传来的刺激让穴口不由得一收缩。  
“xiba”金赫奎被后穴吸得浑身发麻，“操死你。”

说完金赫奎开始又一轮更加深入和快速的戳刺，每一次那滚烫的柱身都顶到穴肉的最深处，又抽出一点来去碾那一点，田野每次都受不了而惊喘出声。  
“别叫。”金赫奎被田野的几下呻吟撩拨得头有些炸，“外面这么多人，谁进来我就当着谁的面操你。”

金赫奎将性器抽了出来，俯身将田野背对着抱起，扶着柱身让田野坐了下来，一手去捻田野胸前的乳头，一手在他的身前套弄着。  
如此几下田野便再也受不住，后穴开始逐渐有规律地收缩，像是要达到高潮的前兆。

“啊…呜啊…金赫奎…我想射了…”

金赫奎刚才还慢慢套弄着田野柱身的手飞速地撸动了几下，田野刚好达到那个临界点，金赫奎便用拇指堵住铃口，就是不让田野射出来。  
“赫奎…hiong...”田野觉得自己快要疯掉了，极度的快感和快要达到高潮却被人硬生生堵住的难耐，生理性眼泪积蓄在眼角，大颗大颗地滴落。

金赫奎扶着田野的腰，一手在田野粉嫩的顶端摩挲着，快意和零零散散的酥麻一并席卷了全身。金赫奎一下一下向上深顶着，田野觉得整个人都快被金赫奎顶得散了架，不住地开口求饶。  
“deft...deftdeftdeft…”  
“hiong...你让我射吧…让我射…”

“闭嘴。小声点。”  
“这么想让别人看我操你？”  
金赫奎抚过那柱身的手转而去捂住田野的嘴，身下已经是一塌糊涂，时而疯狂的戳刺，又时而顶着那块酸软的肉不住地碾磨，田野又再一次达到高潮的点，他去抓挠金赫奎的腰，金赫奎一时间脱了力便松了手让田野悉数射了出来，与此同时后穴与前端一并达到了高潮，金赫奎被吸夹地失了精关，又顶弄了几下便低喘着释放在了田野的体内。

金赫奎将田野抱在胸前，一只手在田野身后摸索了几下后穴，趁田野一个不经意撮了一口胸前被玩得发红的乳头:

“夹紧，回家给你洗。”


End file.
